The Seige Tag
by fischergirl
Summary: Sheppard and McKay work out some issues over John nearly dying in the Seige.


**The Seige: Part II Drabble**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out me!

**Summary:** Just a quick look a scene we probably won't see in The Seige: Part II. Sheppard just returned from his suicide mission.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Category:** Friendship, maybe drama

**Author note:** This is a one shot piece, but please give me feedback cause this is my very first attempt at Stargate: Atlantis and I need to know how to fix it if I wish to write another in the future. Please be kind about it though! Send feedback to if you want a response.

Major John Sheppard eased the Jumper into position in the Jumper bay and deactivated the craft mentally. He remained seated and dropped his head into his hands as he took a moment to come to terms with how very close he had come to death this time. His shoulders slumped and he heaved a deep sigh.

No sooner had he done this than the door to the Puddle Jumper opened. Sheppard allowed his head to remain cradled in his left hand, dropping his right hand to see who had intruded on his momentary solitude.

Dr. Rodney McKay stood there awkwardly as if torn between hitting Sheppard, embracing him, or crying like a baby. Hoping to avoid all three, Sheppard spoke up.

"Hey McKay." He said quietly, emotionally drained.

"John." McKay responded evenly, revealing nothing.

When Sheppard made no motion to move or say anything further, Rodney stepped in anxiously and sat in the seat opposite Sheppard.

Sheppard, feeling like he could sleep for a week straight after what he had been through, turned towards the control panel and laid his head on top of his crossed arms, hoping McKay would take the hint and allow him to continue their conversation some other time. _Like never._

"You didn't even give me a chance to find another solution before you tried to blow yourself up." McKay said in a rush and with a noticeable hitch in his voice. _Or not._

Sheppard finally lifted his head to look McKay in the eye for the first time.

"We didn't have time. I had to cover the possibility that you _wouldn't _find something in time. I was wrong; you did find a solution. But that doesn't make what I tried to do _wrong_. I'd do it again if it meant the survival of Atlantis."

"That's the problem!" Blurted out Rodney. He paused for a moment to gather his thought. He had to do this right the very first time or not at all.

"I believe that you would do it again, and I don't _ever _want to go through that_ again. _Watching a blip on a screen to see if it blinks out which would mean my best friend is dead."

Realizing he was starting to get too emotional and that Sheppard would try desperately to relieve the tension soon, effectively ending the conversation, Rodney took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"Look, Major. Your job is to protect Atlantis and its people, right?" He asked.

John frowned at the sudden change the conversation had taken. _Where's he going with this?_

"Riiiight." He drawled.

"Have you ever stopped to think that we'd all be a whole hell of a lot safer with you around than with you in billions of pieces in outer space?"

"I _know_, McKay." John bit off frustrated with the situation. "Would it be better for me to on Atlantis, safe and sound for a few minutes before everyone, me included, was annihilated by the Wraith or some other threat?"

"Yes!"

John looked at him in shock.

"Well no. That's not how I meant it. What I meant was, just as much as you protect us, it's our job to protect you so that you can _continue_ to protect us. If that means you putting all your faith in us to pull of a proverbial miracle, then by God, give us the time to do it and don't go distracting us by running off to die! Trust that we're not going to go and let the city be destroyed, or taken over, without a fight."

John looked at the floor for a moment and scrubbed his face with his hands before speaking.

"What do you want from me, McKay?"

"Your word." Was McKay's immediate reply. At John's questioning glance, he clarified. "Your word that you won't go on another suicide mission as soon as _you_ think we're screwed. You should know by now that I'm like a magician, only less hokey and unbelievable, with pulling stuff out of a hat."

John shifted in his chair and McKay knew he was getting through that stubborn head of John's.

"I can't promise that. There may be some situation in the future that _has_ no other options. And as you so clearly stated before, it's _my_ responsibility to protect Atlantis and everyone _on_ it."

McKay frowned. Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ getting through that stubborn head.

"Alright. Promise me you will at least tell me what you are planning to do first to give me time to find another way."

John hesitated at this so McKay added, "At least so I can prepare myself for the untimely death of my best friend in this Universe."

Sure, he knew it was emotional blackmail, but who was he to argue with results?

"If time allows and you're available to tell it to." John conceded.

It was McKay's turn to heave a great sigh. It wasn't exactly what he had been hoping to achieve by coming down there, but it was better than nothing. He looked John dead in the eye, looking for any hint of dishonesty in his face. Finding none, he brusquely nodded his head and smiled at John.

"Deal. Ready to get out of here?"

John looked relieved at the change in the subject and nodded tiredly.

McKay stood and offered John his hand; a gesture that held deeper meaning to both men. It meant they were okay, or at least, _going_ to be okay.

John nodded once slightly and accepted the proffered help up. John stumbled somewhat at gaining his feet and suddenly found Dr. Rodney McKay wrapped around his chest in a bear hug.

After a moment, John cleared his voice, as it appeared Rodney had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Rodney? Rodney. Gonna let go soon?"

A muffled, "Shut up. You're ruining my manly gesture. Just let me have my moment."

John smiled widely, not that Rodney could see, and hugged him back.

"That I can do." A pause, then, "Rodney?"

"Mmph?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll make you eat a lemon."

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
